Love
by Seastone Chair
Summary: France finds his love in a certain innocent Canadian. Many pairings inside; but mainly CanadaxFrance. Happy Valentines Day!


A quick love story I wrote about Francis. Why? Because my other story was seriously ruining my image of Francis... So I needed an uplifting story to write! And here it is. Francis finds his love. I think Francis would be the Cupid for the countrys, non?

Enjoy~

* * *

Valentines Day; Francis' favorite holiday. He could have anyone he wanted on this day. The singles were desperate for some affection, and lovers would accept any advice from him. The day started out beautifully. He leapt out of bed, wearing absolutely nothing but rose boxers of course. Francis happily made his way to his bathroom to take a quick 'French Bath'; he had no time for his usual bubble bath! It was Valentines Day for goodness sakes! He needed to be out for the pubic to adore! His cologne brought tears to his eyes as it became overpowering.

The blonde flung open the door to his bathroom and, with a swagger in his step, made his way down his stairs. Cute little maids handed him articles of his every day outfit as he passed by and he promptly put them on. He had almost made it to the door when a flashing caught his eye. It was his cell phone on a coffee table. Francis almost forgot it in his excitement to frolic about the world spreading love.

He grabbed it and opened it. It had one new voice mail… France dialed his voicemail and waited for it to play.

"_FRANCIS! Hey! It's me! Awesome Gilbert! You knoooow! Hehehe… So it's midnight and I'm in this American club and there are all these amazing babes here! You have to come and spend Valentines Day with me! This totally isn't a booty call! Just come and we can meet up in a backroom of this club and get it on! Although if I don't hear from you within like… two minutes… I'm totally going for one, or four, of these girls. They like accents you know! That and AWESOME PEOPLE. LIKE ME. YEAH?! OKAY. BYE."_

Francis rolled his eyes and put his phone in his pocket. Prussia was a sad bloke. He was one of the only countries that had to spend Valentines Day alone; therefore, the man went to clubs to get drunk and fuck the day away. Poor soul, he was. France pushed that utterly depressing thought out of his mind as he hummed a happy French song to himself, flinging the doors to his house open with a flourish. The air smelled of love as he set off on his journey. Most of the countries went to America for this holiday, mostly because America was cheap. Well, that was a low blow. America was also beautiful… but cheap. And on a day such as this, lovers spent all the money they had on each other!

So, France went to America.

* * *

Once he was there, it didn't take any time at all to bump into others. The Frenchman was strolling down a sidewalk in a romantic-looking park. Austria and Hungary were looking adorable as they tried to sneakily hold hands by the waterfall. Even though the Allied Powers in World War I had made them separate; they were still madly in love with each other. It seemed as though Francis was the only one that could actually see this. They whispered sweet nothings to each other, completely oblivious to the world.

Francis walked along. Antonio was coaxing Lovino into a sweet kiss, singing a Spanish song that Lovino couldn't understand. The only word that Francis or Lovino could understand was 'besos' which meant 'kisses'. Lovino's face was as bright as a tomato as the Spaniard sang more. Finally, the Italian silenced the silly man with a kiss. Antonio wrapped his arms around the younger country, keeping him in place as the Spaniard broke the kiss.

"Oh, Lovino~ You're so cute." With that, Spain showered Lovino with kisses while the flustered Italian tried to curse and push the invading country away.

They were cute together; complete polar opposites. Speaking of complete opposites… Curious blue eyes landed upon an embarrassed Englishman and a delighted American sitting on a bench. Alfred was holding both of Arthur's hands; their fingers laced together. The American was smiling happily at Arthur as Arthur was looking at the ground, his face almost as red as Lovino's had been. Upon closer inspection, Arthur had a necklace with a ring hanging from it. Alfred leaned close to England and whispered to him. Trying to be inconspicuous, France moved close enough to listen in.

"I promise to never leave you again," America said. "I may have been stupid the first time, but if I had not left you, then you would have never loved me like I love you."

"Y-you're being so serious, Alfred!" England stuttered, his hands squeezing America's. Alfred leaned back and smiled at the man.

"This is serious business, Arthur." The American gave Arthur an Eskimo kiss.

"You weren't even this serious when you were in the Cold War with Russia…" England muttered.

Francis scampered away before he was caught eavesdropping. It was quite obvious that America had no taste at all. If he was going to give the man a ring, might as a well propose. Not just give him a _promise _ring. Oh well, Alfred was a silly American. France took a detour off the sidewalk and through a lovely looking park. There was Germany and Italy, a cute picnic set out before them.

Italy was practically sparkling as he laid out the dishes of pasta and German sausage. The boy had mixed the two foods, making Penne pasta with Alfredo sauce and German sausage. There was the wine that the young boy had begged Francis to give him with two glasses nearby.

"I made this aaaaaall for you! And look! Pasta and sausage in one! Just like we should beeeee~!" Feliciano said in a sing-song voice. A light blush spread across Ludwig's face.

"You shouldn't say those types of things out loud…" Germany said in his deep voice, sitting down on the blanket. Italy let out a little squeal of happiness and sat himself down in Germany's lap.

"I'll feed yooooou! Francis told me to do that because it's romantic! Right, Francis~!!" Feliciano looked directly at France, who was hiding behind a tree nearby, a huge smile on his bright face.

"I'll make sure to thank _France _one day." Ludwig said in a dark voice. Francis gave them a quick bow and left his hiding spot in a hurry. No need to get beat by an angry German man on such a fine day!

Everyone seemed to have someone this Valentines Day. Even Russia and China were in a café together, talking in low voices to each other over two cups of coffee. It made France's heart ache as he finally sat down on a bus stop bench. Who did he have? He wasn't holding anyone's hand right now, nor was he giving Eskimo kisses to his lover. A small sigh escaped his lips as he hummed a new sad French love song.

The bus arrived at the bus stop within minutes. Francis didn't get up to get on the bus, he was merely sitting on the bench to rest for the moment. His blue eyes locked on the advertisement on the side of the bus. 'Victoria, Canada! The most beautiful rose garden in the world!' Matthew. His Matthieu. How could he forget such a loving soul?

Francis leapt up from his seat and whipped out his phone; calling his emergency private jet. No need to waste anymore time alone!

It was dinner time by the time Francis made it to Canada's house. His heart was pounding in his chest as he raced in the house, not bothering to knock on the door. He didn't even announce his presence as he made his way into the kitchen. No one was there, which gave him the perfect opportunity…

* * *

Matthew let out a sad sigh. He was alone again, on this horrible, horrible day. Valentines Day always made him feel so lonely. Never had anyone visited him for long, or called. He was invisible, as usual. Even his beloved pet was off somewhere with his valentine. The lonely country had sat in his bed all day, eating chocolate ice cream and watching sappy black and white American love movies. What a stereotypical way to spend the day as a single…

It wasn't until six or seven o' clock when the smell of something wonderful met his nose. Curious, he got out of bed. Matthew was kind enough to give his staff the day off to spend with _their _loved ones. He dragged himself down the hall and into the dining room where the smell was coming from. His eyes widened as he saw what lay out before him.

The lighting was dimmed, rose petals were strewn everywhere, and two plates of delicious looking food was set out on the table. Two candles helped illuminate the room giving it a warm feeling. The oh-so familiar scent of the Frenchman crept up to Matthew's nose. His heart nearly stopped as he adjusted his glasses and glanced behind him.

Francis held two glasses in one hand and a bottle of trademark French wine. He gave the Canadian a heart melting smile. Matthew thought his heart really did melt at that.

"F-Francis?" Matthew stuttered, confused. What was this about? France walked past the completely underdressed boy (who was still in his pajamas) and set the glasses and wine bottle on the table. He turned back around to face the Canadian.

"Matthieu, mon amour," Francis purred seductively as he crept closer to the Canadian. Matthew blinked rapidly. What in the world was going on? "Please excuse the unexcused and unexplained intrusion in your household." By the end of that sentence, France was standing inches away from Matthew. The younger countries brain shut down as he stared at the French country in awe. The man was absolutely the most beautiful creature Matthew had ever laid his eyes upon. Even with his bad eyesight, he had always known that his feelings for Francis were strong. But this evening, he knew that those feelings were love. It was unmistakable. The way his heart raced, how the only thought in his head was 'Francis', how all he wanted to do was to kiss those rose red lips and breathe in that intoxicating scent of the Frenchman.

Francis wrapped his arms around the boy's thin waist, leaning down to whisper, "Happy Valentines Day." And Matthew got what he wanted: Francis kissed Matthew's innocent and inexperienced lips in the way that made the Canadian swoon. Literally.

* * *

Review, pretty please! Wishing you the best Valentines Day yet!


End file.
